


I need somebody

by Changbinseyebrow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chill, I tried to be poetic, M/M, i was listening to ‘I need somebody’ and it put me in the feels, minor mention of self harm, minsung - Freeform, woochan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changbinseyebrow/pseuds/Changbinseyebrow
Summary: Jisung was fine with his walk, until Minho came and broke that down.





	I need somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this with an awful headache, so I’ll fix any mistakes when I’m better and not busy. It didn’t turn out how I wanted, I tried to be poetic but it didn’t work. Anyway I hope you enjoy x

I need somebody

Jisung was fine. 

Anyone who glanced at the blonde boy could confidently say that he was fine, just dandy. 

But that’s just a glance, a glance doesn’t show the abuse he faced, the sleepless nights, the year old scars regrettably engraved into him, the loneliness. That’s because a glance is only a fragment, if someone wants to hide then they’ll do anything to achieve that. 

Jisung built a barrier, a wall made of forced smiles and wilted flowers. Its believable.

Jisungs friend of 15 years, chan, dragged him out their shared apartment and took him to a party, despite his protest. Albeit jisung was the normal friend, the one who’d come anywhere with you and wouldn’t ever, ever dream about saying no.

It was like a game, jisung just had to keep the facade up for as long as possible, he didn’t want his wall to crack and let his true colours flow through, he didn’t want to lose the game. If that happened then he wouldn’t be the ‘fine, normal jisung’ he’d be the ‘dark, damaged jisung’ forced smiles washed away. So he went, the pair walked to the party in comfortable silence as the breeze patted against their faces, turning jisungs red and seemingly smoother to the touch. 

Half an hour had passed, they party was in full swing and chan had split off from him nearly instantly to go talk to woojin, leaving jisung alone and awkward. 

The lights were low, beams of neon flickered around, dangerously drunk and high teens were sprawled across the furniture and a deep bass vibrated through the blonde haired boys ears. 

The house was cramped and definitely too hot for someone like jisung, though he wasn’t as drunk as half the people in the house he could admit that the alcohol was slowly taking action. 

He pushed through the crowd of people ,that were currently cheering for some poor guy to down his pint in 8 seconds, and sat down on the stairs in the back garden. He placed his hands behind himself and stared at the glassy star dashed sky, a beautiful sight left for only jisung. Something to admire.

He was alone until he wasn’t, a taller boy with chestnut hair sat close, closer than a stranger would.

“Minho” the boy said clearly, jisung liked the tallers voice, it sounded smooth of someone who had experienced more than someone of his age should. Interesting, curious.

“Han jisung” the blonde replied, not bringing his head down from the night view.

“You came out here quickly. You ok?” 

“Yeah, I just didn’t really want to come here today. So why are you out here Minho, parties not really your scene?” Jisung questioned back. He may as well play along.

“I saw a handsome boy run out. Han Jisung I found out was his name.say...Want to get out and go for a ride” there was a genuine offer in his sugar swirls attitude. The blatant flattery and flirtatious nature was somewhat endearing. 

“Sure” he was trying to cover the blush that had arrived at the compliment, jisung didn’t know why he decided to trust someone he just met, maybe he was stupid, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that Minho shon like he was made of pure star dust. Maybe it was all three, he didn’t know and he didn’t care. 

The other just smiled at his agreement, grabbed his wrist and pulled him up and round to the front to get in his car. Everything was happening so quickly, real laughter and sudden spurges of happiness. A feeling that jisung hasn’t experienced in years, and to think a beautiful stranger like lee Minho could make him feel alive again, for a better choice of wording.

They drove for a while, along the lonely roads, the roof down as the wind swept back both of the boys hair. Neither said much, just enjoying the low hum of the radio- that occasionally crackled when they drove under shelter- and the intoxicated presence of one another. 

Minho stoped at a park, the gentle glow of the street lamps providing light. Both getting out and sitting themselves on the bonnet of the convertible.

“Want a cigarette?” Minho asked, jisung hadn’t smoked in years, it would break down his barrier. But for some reason jisung didn’t care about his self made wall around the other, Minho had become jisung’s drug in such a short time of meeting, he could break down the good boy exterior and lay vulnerable and broken. He knew he trust too easy, but when someone as damaged as himself stood before him, it was hard not to.

“Sure, pass us one then” he inhaled and held the smoke a moment too long, feeling his lungs trying to reject, but he kept it there until he finally let the smoke curl up into the air and drift away. 

The two spoke, nothing much at first, but then they started discussing minho’s shameful and jisung’s painful past. Secrets that were hidden from everyone all came spilling out in a matter of hours, he was too free to care and Minho never judged. Instead he turned to jisung, laughing   
“Can I kiss you?” The shorter boy suddenly burst with confidence and grabbed the older’s shirt, connecting their lips. Minho tasted like melted candies and vanilla sugar, though the tints of vodka were still easy to taste.   
Minho pulled away first, his lips pink and puffy, just with a smirk.

Jisung felt free, Minho had released him from his prison cell, Minho was his euphoria and his new found addiction, Minho was all jisung needed.

Jisung was broken, but that was fine.


End file.
